The Legend of the Sages
by elemental water boy
Summary: After reading about the powers of the sages, Link sets off to find out if he has some of their powers too, but something's wrong. Saria's missing when he needs her most!
1. Chapter 1

**So this is another Zelda story. I'm hoping it'll be better than the other one I wrote. Enjoy and review it.**

* * *

Link stepped down a deserted corridor. He was starting to get used to his new home in Hyrule Castle, but, as happened often, he was lost again. Everything around him was silent, and at the end of the hallway was a door. He walked to it and pushed it open. Light blinded him for a moment, but then his eyes adjusted. He was in a grand library, larger than any room he had ever seen. The wall opposite him was a giant window, and he walked over to it and peered out. He had a view of a almost all of Hyrule from here. In front of him was Hyrule field, and below him was the castle town. Death Mountain stood tall over to the left, and he could see a faint gleam of Lake Hylia over to his right. The view was spectacular.

The young man decided to browse among the books. He found history of the land, fantasy stories written by many deceased authors, and even a small area for legends that noone knows to be true.

The area of legends caught Link's attention. He spent hours reading through books speaking of holes in the ground that could only be opened by hitting them, or of caves that housed powerful fairies. He smiled, feeling special that he knew that these legends were true. After reading about 5 books, he stumbled across one that had an unfamiliar legend in it. It was called, "The Legend of the Sages". At first he thought that it was about the sages, and if they really existed. After reading it, though, he found that it was about something that the sages had never mentioned. The book said;

"Legends speak of seven sages. The sage of light, the forest, fire, water, shadow, spirit, and time. However, the first six sages are usually associated with each other in a group, and the seventh works separately from the others. This legend is about the first six. It is said that the first six have complete control over whatever the rule over. This meaning that, for example, the sage of water can control water, and the fire sage, fire. However, since few people have ever seen the sages, this has yet to be proved."

Link thought of the sages. He had an extremely vague knowledge of what they did, and he mostly guessed about their role in Hyrule. He always thought of them as protectors of whatever they ruled over. He knew they had powers, but it wasn't until now that he thought about what they were. He decided to ask Zelda what they were.

Link found the princess in her garden. She was sitting on a bench, looking at the flowers. He sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her waist. She leaned up against him.

"What are the sages' powers?" Link asked.

"That's an unusual question," Zelda said, smiling. "Why?"

"I found this book about them."

"Oooh, you found the library. The book you're talking about is true. The sages can control whatever they rule."

"Does that mean I can too?" Link asked, pulling six medallions out from under his shirt. The six sages gave them to him so he could have some of their power.

"I'm not sure, you'd have to find out. Does this mean you're going on another adventure?" Zelda asked sadly.

"What's wrong?" Link asked.

"You just moved in here, and now you're leaving. I don't want you to go."

"It'll only be for a few days. I just want to go and see Saria. She'll help me."

"Fine. Don't be gone for too long, though," the princess said, looking down at her flowers. Link tilted her head up and kissed her. He could feel her smiling. Then he got up and walked out of the garden, away from the castle, through the town, and entered Hyrule Field. He turned and faced the direction of Kokiri Forest. He began to walk.


	2. Chapter 2

It took Link a couple of hours before he finally reached the Forest Temple. No matter how many times he went there, the Lost Woods always got him confused. As he approached the temple's entrance, he was surprised to see that Saria wasn't sitting in her usual spot on a tree stump. Link took out his ocarina.

"Why didn't I just use this to warp here?" he asked himself. Then he pressed his lips to the instrument and played "Saria's Song". Usually, this song worked as a way for the two friends to communicate with each other. However, Saria didn't answer this time. Something was wrong. Link knew it. He pressed to instrument to his lips again and played the "Bolero of Fire". Suddenly, he was whisked away in a red flash of light.

The next thing Link knew, he was standing outside of the Fire Temple. However, he didn't answer. Instead, he ran in the opposite direction towards the entrance to Goron City. He was looking for the Fire Sage, Darunia. When he entered the city, Link walked to the door that led to Darunia's room. He stepped inside and entered a small hallway. Someone was in there talking to Darunia.

"But she's gone! Noone else knows where she is!" Link knew the voice. It was Princess Ruto, the Water Sage.

"I know, I know," came the deep voice of Darunia. "What do you think we should do, though? We don't know where she is and have no way of contacting her."

"Try the ocarina again!" Ruto persisted. Darunia turned to a table and picked up an ocarina from it.

"It won't work," Link said, stepping out of the shadows.

"Link! You scared me!" Ruto said. "What are you doing here?"

"It's a long story, and that's not important. So you have no idea where Saria is?" he asked.

"None," Darunia answered. "She's not answering on the ocarina and we don't know what happened to her. The last time we talked to her was yesterday, and she said that she was going into the forest to check on things. We haven't heard from her since, and she was supposed to be meeting with Ruto today."

"Maybe I can help, but you have to answer a question for me first," Link said. "All of the sages rule over something. Can you control what you rule over?"

"Yes, we can," Darunia said. "We've kept this power secret so that no evil doers would try to take it from us. As far as they know, we are simply protectors of what we rule."

"You gave me some of your power through the medallions. Can _I_ control things then?"

"No. That power is strictly for the sages."

"Well then we need to go and find Nabooru."

"Nabooru?" asked Ruto. "Why her?"

"She's the Sage of Spirit. She should be able to find Saria's spirit, shouldn't she?" Link asked.

"I guess so," Darunia said, "but it'll be difficult finding her. She lives in her temple. Unfortunately, none of us know where, and we probably should."

"Then let's get going," Link said, taking out his ocarina. He linked arms with Ruto and Darunia and played the "Requiem of Spirit", and the three of them disappeared in a flash of orange light.

When they reappeared, they were standing next to a giant rock in the middle of a desert. The spirit temple stood before them, carved into the stone. The three ran inside. Link was astonished. He remembered flipping a switch the last time he was here that made an elevator move up and down from the first floor of the temple to the second floor. Apparently, Nabooru never turned it off, because the elevator was still moving.

"Quick," Link said, running up to the small platform and jumping on it. There wasn't enough room on it for all three, so he waited at the top for the other two. The elevator had brought them to a long hallway, and Link led the way down it.

"Where are we going?" Ruto asked as they walked.

"I think I have an idea where Nabooru might be," Link answered. They exited the hall and entered into a room with an extremely large statue in it. Next to the statue hung a platform that was hanging from the ceiling. "Hang on tight," Link said, taking out his longshot. The item lifted and him and his companions through the air and onto the platform. From the platform, they could see a door hidden in the statue. One by one, they jumped through the air and onto the statue. Then they walked through the door. Inside, they found Nabooru sitting in a large chair.

"Ruto! Darunia! Link, how are you kid? What's wrong?" she asked, seeing their worried faces.

"We need you to find Saria's spirit," Link said.

Nabooru looked at the other sages. "How does he know I can do that?"

"I read it in a book. It's a long story. Can you find her?"

"Okay, okay, hold on." The woman took a deep breath. She closed her eyes and concentrated. Then her eyes opened. They were glowing orange. She was holding her hands together, as if in prayer, and her face was extremely serious. Then, without changing her position or look at all, she said, "Saria's in the Forest Temple, and...I'm not sure...it looks like there's someone else there with her, but it's different. I'm not sure the person is alive, or even has a body. Whatever it is is a full-fledged spirit."

"How many are there?" Link asked, sounding worried.

"Just one. It's large. Wait, four others just appeared. They're spirits too."

"Oh no. If this is what I think it is, then Saria's in a lot of trouble. I'll need help from all three of you. Let's go!" he said, quickly pulling out his ocarina and playing the "Minuet of Forest". The others barely had enough time to link arms before they all disappeared in a flash of green light.

Right after appearing outside the Forest Temple, Link took out his longshot again and shot it at a tree branch. He, Ruto, and Darunia were pulled up to the branch, and dropped down to the entrance. Nabooru had climbed up the tree and walked along the branch. Soon they were all running into the temple.

When the group entered the temple, they ran down a hallway and into a large room. There, laying on the floor, was Saria, unconscious. Floating above her were for poes. Link recognized them as the four poe sisters he had to fight to gain entrance to the boss's room. Then, floating highest above them all, was the boss himself. Phantom Ganon, the spirit of Ganondorf, was trying to kill Saria.


	3. Chapter 3

"GET BACK!" Darunia cried, leaping forward and sending a blast of fire out from the palm of his hand. The poe sisters glided out of the way, and the fire blast flew until it hit a wall.

"Nabooru, can you control the poes? After all, they're spirits," Link asked.

"I can, but it'll take a while for me to store up that much power," Nabooru answered. "Can you distract them?"

"We will," Darunia said, gesturing towards himself and Ruto. "Link, you fight the phantom."

"Okay. Ruto there's water in that room you can use," Link said, pointing towards a door.

"No need," Ruto said, moving her hands through the air and making water appear. "There's water in the air that I can use." The zora moved one of her hands and sent a stream of water shooting at one of the poes. Darunia was busy making a firewall around Saria, and Nabooru had her hands in praying position again. She was muttering something, and her eyes were closed. Link saw a flash of light from the corner of his eye. He barely dodged the energy ball that came flying at him from Phantom Ganon.

Nabooru's muttering was getting louder, but Link still couldn't understand what she was saying. Another energy ball came flying at him, and he hit it with his sword. This battle was going just like his last encounter with the phantom. Back and forth they hit the energy ball, and finally, the phantom missed it and was hit. He was stunned in the air for a second, but then recovered. He recovered faster than he did the first time. He was stronger.

"Darkness...light...combine...possess...death..." Link was hearing some of what Nabooru was saying. She was getting louder. Suddenly Link was flying through the air. He had been hit with an energy ball.

"Stay down!" Darunia said running in front of him and shooting fire at Phantom Ganon.

"I'm fine! Take care of the poes," Link said, jumping up. He took out a light arrow and shot it at the phantom. The strength of the arrow paralyzed him, and Link rushed forward and slashed the phantom. The sword knocked the phantom to the ground, and Link proceeded to hack away at him.

"–DARKNESS AND LIGHT, SPIRITS COMBINE!" Nabooru shouted. She was making rapid signs with her hands, and then she opened both palms in the directions of the poes. Her eyes and mouth opened, and a bright orange light was shining out of them. Suddenly the poes froze. They floated close to each other and then disappeared. The lamps they carry with them stayed visible though, and they floated extremely close to each other. The fire from each one drifted into all of the other lamps. Nabooru lifted her hands, and then let them fall. The lamps dropped to the floor and smashed. Four tongues of fire floated into the air and then rushed into Saria's body. The girl gasped for breath, then was still.

"Is she alive?!" Link asked, volleying an energy ball with Phantom Ganon.

"Yes, she's breathing!" Nabooru answered. "Everything seems to be–AGH!" The woman was cut off by Phantom Ganon, who had sent out multiple energy balls at all of his enemies. They were all knocked out. Phantom Ganon floated over to Link. He lifted his sword high above his head, and then swung it down towards the boy.

"NOT SO FAST!" came a voice from behind the phantom. As he was bringing down his sword, Saria leapt up and knocked it out of his hands. "YOU–ARE–_DEAD_," the girl shouted, lifting her hands up into the air. Her eyes began to glow bright green.


	4. Chapter 4

Link opened his eyes. Everything was fuzzy, but he could make out the small kokiri girl approaching Phantom Ganon, her arms outstretched. Saria stepped forward, her eyes glowing bright green, and the phantom tried to turn and fly away. However, a tree quickly popped out of the ground. Suddenly Phantom Ganon was completely surrounded by trees, their branches slowly wrapping around his arms, legs, and neck.

"You dare to return here?!" Saria shouted at the phantom. The branches were beginning to wrap tighter. "You DARE to try and kill me?!" Something was happening to the phantom's face. "You may only be a spirit, but when you're in here you're very much alive." The phantom was suffocate. "Now, you will die and NEVER come back to life." Saria's eyes began to glow brighter. Grass shot up from underneath the phantom and wrapped tightly around him. Thorns on vines burst from the trees and pierced him. Then, short of breath and in pain, Phantom Ganon gave a look of pure horror. Then he was still.

By now, everyone in the room had woken up. "Is he dead?" Ruto asked, looking at Nabooru. The sage closed her eyes and concentrated. Then she opened them again.

"Yes, he's dead," Nabooru answered.

"Saria, what was that?!" Link asked, astonished. "I didn't think that it was possible for you to do that."

Saria stepped forward and reached into Phantom Ganon's pocket. She extracted her ocarina from it. "I guess I'm stronger than I look," the girl said, smiling.

"What happened to the poes?" Darunia asked.

"They disappeared," Nabooru answered. "When their lanterns shattered, Saria's spirit was let lose. Without her spirit to feed off of, the poes vanished."

The group left the Forest Temple and went their separate ways. Link returned to the castle, where he found Zelda waiting for him.

"That didn't take long at all," she said happily. "Did you have fun?"

"You have no idea," Link said, hugging her. By now it was nighttime, but Link didn't want to go to bed. He decided to return to the library to see what else there was to read. However, when he got there, he found that he wasn't alone.

"Back again, I see," said a voice. Link saw that it was Impa, the Sage of Shadows, and also Zelda's caretaker.

"I just wanted to see what else there was to read," Link said, looking through the books.

"Zelda told me about your adventure. Are you disappointed?"

"A little. I would've liked to have the power to control things like you all can."

"Ahh, but you did, and still do. Zelda, the seventh sage, is the Sage of Time. During your first adventure you traveled through time to defeat Ganondorf. You were able to slightly control it. Since you hold the Master Sword, you share that power with Zelda."

Link was silent.

"I think I'll go to bed," Impa said. "Good night."

"Night," Link said quietly. He never thought to ask Zelda. He often forgot that she was a sage as well.

Link left the library and went into Zelda's bedroom. She was fast asleep, her golden hair tied up in a braid, and her face, peaceful. Link looked at her for a minute, and then smiled. The princess never looked so beautiful, and for the first time, Link felt the connection in their powers. For the first time, he felt like a sage.

**Well there you go. I hope you guys liked my story. Review it!**


End file.
